


Artemis

by twinklingpaopufruit



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison goes to Star City, F/M, Gen, Random fic, Roy Harper and Jackson Whittemore are the same person, but can be read as a standalone, sorry but not gonna finish, this is it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26417542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinklingpaopufruit/pseuds/twinklingpaopufruit
Summary: Allison leaves Beacon Hills for Star City and runs into an old friend she thought she would never see again.
Relationships: Allison Argent/Jackson Whittemore, Allison Argent/Roy Harper, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Artemis

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my drafts for years. I stumbled onto it. It's technically not finished, but it can be read as a stand-alone. if you are curious about how this ends though, message me.

Allison wanted out. 

She needed out.

She knew only one way to achieve her escape. She had thought about it before as a passing thought when she had come back from the dead and nightmares engulfed every moment of her life. Her nightmares reduced marginally mainly because the nogitsune fiasco took up most of her attention, like every supernatural thing usually did. 

She didn’t like that. She had come to realize that there was no escaping the supernatural drama that had become part of her and her friends’ lives. If it wasn’t Peter, it was the Kanima, if it wasn’t the Kanima it was her grandfather, if it wasn’t that, it was the Alphas and then the Darach. There hadn’t been a break for any of them. There hadn’t even been a break to mourn Erica’s and Boyd’s deaths. Allison had been beyond frustrated to know the two teenagers had died. She had felt more heartbroken to know that Derek and Isaac who had been close to the pair hadn’t taken time time to breathe and cry themselves. 

Allison no longer wanted to be part of a life where her friends died without a single tear. What kind of respect was that? 

She desperately wanted her normal life back. But she knew too much and was involved way into the inner workings of the supernatural to just get up and leave like Jackson had.

He was the lucky one, he left when he still had a shot. 

If she decided to leave now, she knew the others would come looking for her asking for help in another supernatural crisis. She didn’t desire that. 

And she knew this thought process wasn’t like her. Don’t get her wrong, she still wanted to continue helping her friends, but as of late they hadn't been treating her the same. They used her as a tool to solve whatever drama was occurring rather than a friend. She had tried to express her thought process to Lydia, but her best friend didn’t get it, not when Lydia was finally starting to get control of her powers and she felt useful instead of the one the sidelines. No one understood but her father and surprisingly Isaac. 

They understood she was tired. They understood she wanted out. And they wanted it so desperately as well. 

It had been Isaac who suggested a means to get what they want. 

Faking Allison’s death.

The idea was brilliant and considering how quickly crisis tended to flock in Beacon Hills, her friends wouldn’t even miss her. They would most likely replace her with someone else. She was strangely ok with that.

The plan had been elaborate. It had to be to fool werewolves and especially a Banshee. 

Chris Argent had rekindled with old contacts and found what he was looking for. It was a strange herb from Hokkaido that would help them. 

It fell into place...

Scott, Lydia, and Stiles had been underground. Two Oni brought by Noshiko sliced at Isaac, distracting them from Allison as she readied her arrow. The herbal tea she had drunk hours before began to kick in as it brought her soul out her body. It would last only a few moments, feigning death enough to fool the pack and make Lydia believe her soul had left. She drew her bow, striking one of the Oni.

The dark creature shattered. 

A sword impaled her side. 

She fell.

Scott caught her. 

Her senses dimmed as her soul trickled out. She used her last breaths to warn the others on how to stop the Oni. This would be the last time she would help them and she wanted to make it count. Her spirit floated above the disastrous scene, it was strange watching everything from the outside. She watched her body be cradled by Scott. 

He cried. 

Lydia and Stiles had rushed out, both of them running to her side. They fell by her body, sobbing. Her spirit wavered from doubt as she watched her friends mourn her death. She could go back now. They wouldn’t have to know. But the decision was made for her as the ambulance arrived according to plan.

Her father was there with the emergency unit. She followed after her hollow body. Her father patched her up in silence, closing the wound. When the ambulance reached their home, her father took her to her bedroom.

He laid her on the bed and waited.

It didn’t take long.

Allison felt electricity course through her body as she was thrust back into it. She gasped for air, adjusting to the sudden onslaught of just feeling. Chris sighed in relief, and held onto her to calm her. 

It was then Allison began to finally cry for all her friends, those dead and those still living.

For the remainder of the fiasco, Allison remained holed up in her room. 

She knew everything had been dealt with when she walked through her hallway and saw Isaac crying into her father’s shoulder.

It had been his choice to leave as well. He was done. 

“You both ready?” Chris asked, a few hours after the nogitsune had been captured. 

“Ready to abandon our friends?” Isaac said bitterly, but holding his luggage close anyway. 

“It was both your choice.” Chris reminded them.

“We’re ready.” Allison spoke confidently. 

The three of them packed into the Argent’s car and then just drove.

No one knew where they were driving to. The first stop had been San Francisco. It was a close drive, only an hour off.

|~~~~| 

Allison had come out of the shower, dressed still in pjs and a bowl of cereal as she headed to the living room. Isaac was in the same disarray as her, as they ate breakfast together on the couch watching television. It was Tuesday morning so there wasn’t a lot of tv to watch, so they settled on the news. 

“It’s just been a few days after the massive attack on Starling City by convicted felon Slade Wilson. Rehabilitation has been doing its best to restore the city prior to the earthquake a year ago...”

“It’s strange.” Allison commented, between bites. “I didn’t even know all of this was happening in the world.”

“We had other things we were worrying about.”

“Yeah.” She paused when she raw but terrible grainy footage of the vigilante jumping off a rooftop with another masked man beside him. When the report was done, Allison poked Isaac’s thigh with her toe. “What are we going to do now?”

Isaac shrugged. “School is out of the question. Your dad faked our reports pretty well.”

“You want to go back to school?”

“Yeah. I had a plan surprisingly. When my dad was still alive, I was keeping hope that I would get into a good college, get some scholarships, and move out for good.”

Allison gave a bittersweet smile. “What did you want to do?”

“Organic chemistry.” He said proudly. “What did you want to do before you discovered all this.”

Allison sighed, trying to recall a time where she had been oblivious to it all. “Go to college. Change my major like three times before settling on something I knew would piss off my parents but make me happy.” 

Isaac laughed.

Chris came out of his room a few minutes later as Isaac and Allison cleaned up. He was heading off to go to work as his cover as an arms dealer again. However, he paused when he saw the tv still on and the news was showing the nation report.

Isaac and Allison noticed his silence and headed back to the small living room. 

“Yesterday evening in the upper houses of the French Quarter of New Orleans ten bodies were found dead. All victims had been drained of blood and had bite marks on the side of their necks. Police reports are pointing to cult activity that has been rising in New Orleans. No new information is available at this time.”

“Vampires?” Allison asked her dad.

“Yeah.”

“How? Vampires hardly ever like to display themselves publicly.”

“There’s been a few vampire clans brewing on the east coast.” Chris said, jaw clenched.

Allison noticed. “Dad we agreed, we wouldn’t get involved.” 

“People are dying Allison.”

“Then some hunters will take care of it. What about those brothers with the gun names what are they called again.”

“They have their hands tied as well. I should—”

“Dad.” Allison said sternly. “We are starting to generate a life here. We can’t just go.”

“I’ll go.” Isaac spoke suddenly. He shrugged. “If you go they are bound to recognize you, right? Argents are famous hunters. I’ll just go do some recon and head back.”

Allison glared at Isaac.

Chris looked hesitant, but nodded. The hunter part of him to protect those in need was still calling out to him, and in Allison too that they agreed to let Isaac go. Chris made fake documents for Isaac under the name of Kaleb. Isaac cringed at the name while Allison laughed. The next night, they went to the airport to see Isaac off.

Allison watched the plane depart as her and her father drove home.

It was merely a few days later, when Allison got the facetime call from Isaac at midnight. She grumbled as she woke to pick up the phone.

Immediately, Allison saw that Isaac was what looked like some kind of party and having the time of his life. 

“Allison!” Isaac shouted over the noise.

“Oh my god Isaac, what’s been happening over there?!”

“It’s cool. They got it under control.”

“They? Who’s they?”

“Klaus.”

“Who?”

And then Isaac’s phone was pulled back to show an attractive man in his twenties grinning beside Isaac. “Why hello love.” Allison noticed the British accent rolling off his tongue. He turned to Isaac. “Oh my she  _ is _ divine, just like you said.”

Allison didn’t know how to take this in, but then Klaus flashed bright yellow eyes at her. 

“He’s cool Allison. Him and his pack are trying to stop what’s happening here. I’m gonna help them.”

“Are you sure that’s a good idea.”

“Yeah. Plus, Klaus’ pack is huge. They actually have a real pack with rules and stuff. They’re good.”

“I should go get my dad.” Allison motioned to get off her bed at the nonsense Isaac was spouting. 

“No!” He sighed then told Klaus he would be right back. Allison watched as Isaac left from the party and into a quieter room. “I know we said we would get out of the supernatural stuff, but I’m really starting to like it here and I’ve only been here a few days. Klaus and his sister Rebecca are amazing. Plus they have all these alliances and stuff and all they do is protect the town.”

“That’s not any different from what we did in Beacon Hills. That’s what we were trying to get away from.”

“I know but no one in the pack has died.” Isaac spoke softly. “This a real pack not a broken one.”

Allison was silent for a long time. “Are you sure you can trust him?”

“Yes.” Isaac said quickly. Allison took that as a good answer because Isaac hardly trusted anyone. 

“Well you better call my dad and tell him you’re staying.”

Isaac smiled. It made Allison smile too since they hadn’t been doing that in months. “Thank you. I’ll call you back, Elijah is calling me over.”

“Ok. Bye Isaac.”

|~~~~|

A few days passed in boring normalcy. Chris had been doing well with his job and got offered a promotion in Starling City. The pair moved to the rambunctious town and Allison decided to get a job as a waitress to pass the time. She chatted with Isaac regularly over facetime and Allison was getting the distinct impression that Isaac was head over heels for Klaus. She teased him mercilessly over it but she could see why Isaac was so smitten when Klaus would chat with her too. He  _ was _ quite charming. 

But overall, it was everything Allison wanted. She had applied at the local community college with the GED she had just finished getting last week. Her classes were interesting and she was starting to make friends again. 

But of course nothing went her way for long.

Allison was making dinner, well pretending too. She had gotten takeout and was placing it on two dinner plates. Midterms were coming up and she hadn’t had time to go to the grocery store. She took both plates to kitchen and sat down with her father.

They were enjoying an actual conversation of how their days had been, when Chris’ phone vibrated on the table. 

Chris answered it absentmindedly, as he usually always got messages about shipments to companies who wanted to upgrade their firearms. 

But Allison knew something was wrong, when her dad dropped his fork on the floor.

“Dad?”

She thought he wouldn’t speak, but he then spoke in a solemn tone. “Kate is back.”

Allison’s heart gushed out with so many conflicting emotions. Her face settled on one of distaste and confusion. “What?”

“Scott just texted me.”

“Scott has your number?”

“I gave it to him just in case.”

“Wait. Where does he think you are now?”

“France.” 

Allison felt her mind return to the topic at hand. “How is Kate back?”

“Peter. She’s a werejaguar apparently. She took Derek to Mexico.”

“She what?”

“I need to go.” Chris got up from the table, the table clanked as he got up too quickly. Allison followed her father as he headed to his room. 

“Dad.”

“Allison. I need to go. Kate is back and you know how much trouble that causes. I need to go help clean it up.”

“But the others might know that I’m—”

“They won’t. If I leave now, I can make it to Beacon Hills in about seven hours. I’ll be back.”

Allison glared but let her father retreat to his room and pack. 

Allison was left alone in the apartment for several days. It was getting harder to wake up and go to her classes and work knowing that her homicidal aunt was ravaging Beacon Hills again. Her father updated her daily on what was happening and from the looks of it. It wasn’t good. She wanted to go. She needed to help her pack. But her father assured her everything was under control. A benefactor with a hit list sounded like the exact opposite of control in Allison’s opinion but she wasn’t in the mood to argue.

On a Saturday night, she finally decided it was time to leave her apartment after taking voluntary solitude for a week. She pulled on her workout clothes, grabbed her iPod, and decided to head out to run to clear her head. 

She ran for miles. She wasn’t even entirely sure where she was at, but she really needed time to think things through. Did she really want to go back to Beacon Hills? 

Her phone buzzed in her pocket. She pulled out her earphones to answer the phone. “Hey dad.”

“Hey, Allison, just calling in to say I’m fine.”

Allison listened intently and heard murmurs in the background. She heard code numbers being recited.

“Why are you at the Sheriff's station?” 

Chris paused, caught red handed. “It’s nothing to worry about.”

“Dad.”

“I might have gotten arrested with Derek Hale. But don’t worry. They can’t detain us for more than twenty four hours without evidence. The Sheriff already said so.” 

“Oh my god. I don’t even think I want to ask.”

“It’s best you don’t. Just checking up on you. Everything ok?”

“Yeah everything…” Allison froze as she turned the corner. She saw ten men all wearing ski masks, fighting with a man in a dark green suit. 

“Allison?”

“Somebody is getting hurt. I’m gonna call you back.”

“Allison.”

“I can handle humans, dad. I’ll call you back.” She hung up before her dad could protest and approached the scene cautiously. 

At the closer vantage point, she could see it was the green masked vigilante she had been hearing about so much on the news lately. She knew the man could fight from all the reports, but ten men was just insane. She didn’t even think twice about it. She lifted her hoodie to shroud her in the darkness of the city and ran forward. 

One of the men got a crowbar and was about to swing it down on the vigilante. Allison held onto it with both her hands and with the momentum, yanked it out of his hands. The man and the others were severely confused. She used the crowbar to hit the man in the back of the legs, then quickly swung the crowbar into his face. The man fell in pain and Allison swung the crowbar one last time into his upper thighs to make sure he was not going to get back up. 

A few of them men turned their attention to her. One of them came toward her, but Allison was ready. She backflipped and one of her legs hit the man in the face. She heard something crack which was most likely his nose. The vigilante knocked him unconscious after that. Two more men came at Allison. She anticipated their movements, blocking all their punches and successfully throwing her own. But these two were much bigger than her, so she decided to be smart instead. She timed their punches and slinked away. The two men caught each other in the jaw knocking themselves out.

Allison let out a small chuckle and watched as the vigilante took the remaining three out without any struggle. 

Allison looked at the vigilante as they stood silently over the ten unconscious bodies. 

“Who are you?” The vigilante asked her.

But the man couldn’t know. No one could. So Allison took off running down the street.

Allison didn’t expect for the vigilante to pursue her. Allison gasped. No. She couldn’t draw attention to herself. She came to an alley with a fence. She hesitated for only a second as she jumped over the fence and onto the fire escape ladder of the building beside her. She climbed up onto the rooftop. She could hear the vigilante not far behind her.

Shit. 

She jumped onto the next roof, rolling to avoid the impact.

“Get her!”

_ Who was he talking to?  _

Allison gasped when she saw a man dressed much like the vigilante but in red, run on the rooftop a building away from her. He was fast. A little too fast, almost supernatural... 

“Crap.”

She jumped onto the next roof. She hissed as the roof teared her jogging pants and scraped her knees. Her hesitation of pain made her easily accessible though. She struggled to get up and that’s when the red vigilante came at her. There was only one way out of this now. 

Allison balled her fists. She punched to the right. 

The man dodged.

She tried again, but the man blocked each of her attacks. Soon he had her in arm lock. Allison grew desperate. She lifted her knee to strike him in the groin, but in her struggle she hadn’t realized her hood had fallen. 

“Allison?”

The girl paused. Why did that voice sound familiar?

She peeked under his hood to get a good look at him. He had a red mask, making him undetectable, but she swore he felt familiar.

“Allison, it’s me.”

And then the voice came back to her. “Jackson?”

The two stayed still, staring at each other in disbelief. The other vigilante came on the rooftop a few seconds later. “You two know each other?”

“Yeah.” Jackson said. He turned to her. “We need to talk now.”

“I really don’t think so. I need to head home.”

“Home? You live here? What happened in Beacon Hills?”

“That’s a long story.”

“Allison.”

“I need to get back.” She moved to the side, but Jackson grabbed her. 

“Allison what happened?”

She didn’t answer. She turned to look at the other vigilante. Jackson spoke again. “We need to take her to base.”

“That is not a good idea.” The vigilante spoke.

“She’s hurt.”

“It’s a scrape.” Allison corrected. “A couple drops of hydrogen peroxide can fix that.”

The vigilante looked down at her knee. And in fact she was bleeding a lot. She knew it was more than a scrape, and she would probably need some stitches, but she couldn’t go with this mystery person, even if it was Jackson.

“Fine.” The vigilante spoke. He fumbled with his belt and then a dart. He stepped toward her too quickly for Allison to stop. The dart made contact with the side of her neck and the last thing she remembered was falling against Jackson. 

|~~~~|

Allison gasped as she awoke. She raised her hand to attack and nearly had her hand wrapped around a blonde woman’s throat. 

“No!” 

Allison was pushed back down onto a table. She wanted to struggle but she saw Jackson’s unmasked face staring down at her. 

“You’re safe.” 

Allison nodded weakly and sat up. She took in every detail of the room. It was like a giant lab and training ground in one. What the hell did Jackson get himself into? She glanced around as Jackson moved to speak to petite blonde woman, who Allison had almost hurt, and a tall black man. Jackson had removed his hood and in the light, Allison could really see that it was in fact Jackson.

Her attention drifted to the right. The vigilante glowered at her. At least she thought it was. His hood was still on, but she had spent enough time with Derek to recognize that posture. 

The blonde girl with glasses came toward her with a first aid kit.

“I’m Felicity.” She said kindly. “So you helped these two idiots tonight?”

Allison saw warmth from the girl and sighed in relief. “Yeah.”

“Thank you. Since I know he won’t do it.” She made a face in the vigilante’s direction before grabbing the disinfectant. Allison tried not to hiss. 

“So why aren’t you in Beacon Hills?” Jackson asked, leaning on the table Allison had been propped up on. 

“Why aren’t you in London?” She shot back. 

Jackson glared. “I might have lied about a few things.” He finally said. 

“I can see that. Does Lydia know?”

“What do you think?”

“That she would have come here herself to drag you back.”

“Exactly.”

“I just don’t get it. Jackson, why here?”

The vigilante walked forward. “Jackson?” The other man also seemed highly confused. 

Felicity grabbed the needle and string. “Yup. Jackson Whittemore.”

Jackson turned to the woman. “You knew?”

The woman hummed and then began to sow back Allison’s skin. “I might have hacked into records to see who you were. Roy Harper AKA Jackson Whittemore from Beacon Hills High School. Star lacrosse player. Captain lacrosse player. Who plays lacrosse anyway? Not that I’m a big fan of sports or anything but I always thought high school was more about football and stuff.”

“Felicity.” The vigilante stopped, before she could continue.

Allison wanted to laugh at the woman’s digression. She reminded her of a certain hyperactive teen back in Beacon Hills. 

“Sorry. But yeah. Our little Roy Harper has been playing us with a secret identity. There was this whole murder fiasco in his town before he got up and left.”

The vigilante and the other man sent Felicity a shocked stare. “Not by him. Geesh. I would have mentioned it before if it was. Police reports state it was some teen who was mentally unstable.” 

_ Well, she wasn’t entirely right or wrong.  _ “Roy Harper?” Allison decided to focus on.

“It was a spur of the moment thing. Not the best name I could have chosen. What about you? What happened?”

Allison looked to others. “I can’t say what happened in front of them.” She could tell they were all human and she didn’t want to take any chances in case they didn’t know about Jackson’s lycanthropy. 

“Does it have to do why you know how to fight.” The vigilante asked.

Jackson groaned. “Take off the hood, Oliver Queen, before you interrogate someone. She’s not going to say anything about your identity. She’s good at keeping secrets.”

Oliver removed his hood and began to reprimand Jackson for revealing his secret identity. Allison focused on the man not much older than herself. But then she saw the familiar face she saw all over the news. “Wait a minute. You’re Oliver Queen.”

“Yup.” Jackson spoke. “And that’s Diggle over there.”

“Oh my god this is actually serious. You are part of an underground crime fighting group.”

“Yeah.”

“You still haven’t answered my question.” Oliver spoke. 

“Yes, it does have to do with why I know how to fight.” She answered in annoyed tone. 

“And be hypervigilant?” Diggle asked.

“Huh?”

Diggle pointed to the door. “You haven’t turned your back to it once. And you’ve been reaching instinctively for a weapon at the back of your pants even though there is nothing there.”

“Who are you?” Oliver asked, as he had taken notice of Allison’s suspicious behavior as well. 

“Oh I could figure that out.” Felicity said, as she finished with Allison’s wound. She wiped her hands on a rag before heading over to her computer. She typed a few things into the computer and in less than a minute, several files of Allison popped up.

“Allison Argent from Beacon Hills. Her dad is an arms dealer. Aunt and grandfather charged with arson and murder. Mother committed suicide…”

“You can stop now.” Allison spoke darkly. Apparently, just like Stiles this girl had little tact for privacy. 

But she still continued. “...And recently deceased.”

Oliver stepped forward and grabbed her arm. “Who are you?”

“She just told you.” Allison muttered. 

Jackson stopped the confrontation by asking. “You faked your death?”

Allison bit her lip. “Beacon Hills got a little more lively after you left. I couldn’t deal with it anymore. Oh and in case you didn’t know, Erica and Boyd are dead.”

“Shit.”

Oliver wasn’t happy with his newcomer. “Who are you?”

Allison turned to Jackson. “Do they know about...?”

“No.”

Allison turned to Oliver. “I’m not saying anything. I’m leaving.”

“Not until you answer some questions.”

“Why?”

“He’s paranoid.” Jackson extended his arm to help her walk. “I’ll take you home.”

“Roy.” Oliver spoke. “She could be dangerous.”

“Yeah she can be.” Jackson said, helping Allison up the stairs.

|~~~~|

Soon, Allison was strapped into a crappy used Toyota. She didn’t say anything about it though as she directed Jackson to take her back home. When he parked in front of the apartment, Jackson finally spoke. “Allison, are you ok?”

“I’m fine.” She unbuckled her seatbelt and hobbled out of the car. “Thanks for the ride bye.” She slammed the door and went up to the door. 

She heard him growl and step out of the car. “Allison!”

The brunette stopped, turning around slowly. “You know where to find me.” He said. 

Allison didn’t react. She glanced at the pavement before turning around and heading into the apartment. The sound of tires screeching rattled her nerves, but even still she didn’t look back. 

She did her best to ignore her encounter with Jackson for about a week. She focused on her classes, she took extra hours at the diner she worked at, anything to get her mind off it. She didn’t want to be associated with anyone in her past. It was the whole reason she left Beacon Hills. Except. Jackson had left Beacon Hills too and from the constant news reports of the vigilantes all over Starling City he had started his own life here. He wasn’t even Jackson anymore.

“I’ll have a tall soy caramel macchiato latte with no foam.” 

Allison wanted to roll her eyes as she saw Jackson—Roy sitting in her booth. She pretended he was like any customer. “Sorry. This isn’t Starbucks.”

“Sorry, I just saw braindead college students and assumed. I’ll just have coffee.”

“You need to order more than coffee to sit at a booth.”

“Really? Man.” Roy dug inside his pockets. “I have five bucks, what can that get me?” 

“An order of pancakes with some eggs and bacon.”

“I’ll have that then.”

“Ok. Sir. I’ll be back with your order shortly.”

Allison sighed and called out an order to the cooks. Five minutes later she brought Roy his food, thunking them on the table with a bang.

“Someone isn’t getting a tip.” He drank his coffee and made a face. “And the coffee is lukewarm.”

“I see your pretentiousness hasn’t left you.” Allison commented.

Roy grinned as he usually did when he knew he was being holier than thou. “I’m being serious. It’s lukewarm. Here taste it.”

Allison gave him a deadpanned look. She retrieved a new cup for him. “Did you stalk me?”

“No.” Roy defended, biting into pancakes a little too viciously. It made Allison pause. She took in his attire and noticed he was in battered jeans and a t-shirt, something that porsche driving-Armani wearing-Jackson wouldn’t ever do. “Unless stalking involves catching your scent.”

Allison’s eyes fell to the rip at Roy’s pants. She caved. “Depends. Were you looking for it adamantly or was it by accident?”

“A bit of both.”

“Huh. Then I guess I can make the food on me.”

“You don’t have to.”

“It’s ok.”

She looked around the diner. It was a relatively slow night. She could see a homeless man at the island sipping some coffee and a mother with her rowdy three boys at the end of the room. She sat down across from Roy, taking in his appearance sadly. “Are you going to tell me what happened?” 

“Are you?”

“It’s a long story.”

“When does your shift end?”

“In about an hour.”

“Cool. We can head to my place after, is that ok?”

Allison sighed, but agreed.

|~~~~|

The two headed to the Glades. Allison stopped as she took in Roy’s home. This was definitely not the Jackson she remembered. She stepped inside and looked at the small cramped living room with sadness.

“Jackson…” She couldn’t help but slip.

“It’s Roy. Do you go by another name too?”

“My forged documents say Cynthia Crook. But you can still call me Allison. My dad and Isaac still do. You live here all by yourself?”

“Yeah.” He sat down comfortably enough on the beat up couch. Allison hovered awkwardly until Roy told her to sit down. She sat on the opposite end of the couch. She gave a small little sigh of relief, knowing that he still lounged in the same pretentious way. 

“All right, what do you want to know?” He asked with a grin. 

“Everything. Why are you living here?” She gestured around. “Why are you living in this…”

Roy rolled his shoulders. “I went to London with my step parents. I didn’t want to go. But they did. They wanted to take me away from all the drama from our sophomore year. I mean I sort of did too, but I had this nagging feeling that something was happening in Beacon Hills. So I ran away from home. I booked a flight back to Beacon Hills. But apparently, you can’t travel internationally if you're a minor without guardian permission. Which is completely stupid. I didn’t want to go back home so I roamed around for a bit. And there I found a coven.”

“Witches? Seriously?”

“Hey after turning into a homicidal lizard, I was trying to keep an open mind. And they were actually wizards. They took me in for a few weeks by then I found out my step parents had cut me off from all accounts, so I didn’t have a choice. They weren’t that bad, except I would hate when they would brew potions in the middle of the night. They always made my nose itch. One of them though was actually really good with forging spells. He forged me some fake papers under the name of Roy Harper and I came here.”

“Came to Starling City? Why not Beacon Hills?”

“Starling City was the cheapest option. I figured I could call the pack and they would come pick me up. I did. I called Lydia, she didn’t answer. So I called Danny. He didn’t either. I even called Stiles but no one picked up.”

Allison tucked her legs underneath her. She knew that feeling. Being an irrelevant figure in your friends’ lives. 

“I’m so sorry. We were…”

“So I stayed.” Roy cut her off. “I didn’t have any money so I had to resort to petty theft for a while and get a job and stuff. It was only supposed to be a few days until I could get a bus to Beacon Hills, but the days turned into weeks and then months and then next thing you know I’m stealing Thea Queen’s purse and being incarcerated.”

“Wow you don’t aim low do you?” 

“Hey I was born filthy rich. I can tell when something is expensive. Luckily, she didn’t press charges.” She watched him smile softly and then Allison saw it. 

“She’s the reason you stayed?”

“Yeah.”

“She’s great. I would introduce you two but...she’s not in the city anymore.”

Allison knew that was a different story so she didn’t linger with it. “How did you get into this whole vigilante thing though?”

Roy laughed as he remembered. “It was a full moon and I was trying not to do anything that would make me wolf out. But I ran into some trouble with a few guys who wanted some money. I figured what the hell and I was going to attack, but then I got captured, put on a train, and then Oliver saved me. I didn’t know who he was then though.”

“And let me guess. You obsessively followed him until you found out who he was.”

“Aww you know me so well,” Jackson mocked. “But yeah. I found him and tried to join his group. You know helping people seemed like a good idea after all the shit I pulled in Beacon Hills. But Oliver said no.”

“Did you wolf out on him for him to say yes?”

“No. He doesn’t know about that, none of them do. I actually got captured, some werewolf henchmen snuck up on me. And then next thing you know I’m getting injected with some serum.”

“What was it?”

“It was something to increase strength and speed. Everyone else who had taken the serum had died and I didn’t cause my body healed everything. So I was their prized subject.”

“Did the serum work though?”

“It enhanced my werewolf abilities more. I have the strength of an Alpha and everything. I’m just missing the eyes. But after that serum thing, Oliver felt bad and finally took me and trained me. He’s a complete emotionless asshole though.” 

Allison made a face, remembering her brief encounter with Oliver Queen. “It’s scary how remarkably similar Derek and Oliver are.”

“You noticed that too?” 

“Yup. Felicity is a bit like Stiles too.”

Roy froze. “Eww.”

“What?”

“Do Stiles and Derek have a thing?”

“Not that I know of. Why?”

“Cause Oliver and Felicity have a thing, I can smell it all the time.”

Allison thought about it. “I do remember Derek being abnormally worried for Stiles during the nogitsune fiasco though. It was kind of off.”

“Nogitsune?”

“Right my turn.” Allison sighed, thinking of where she should begin. She licked her lips. “After you left everything went to shit….” She started and then proceeded to tell the long tale. Roy stopped her several times.(Wait Lydia is a Banshee? You and Scott broke up? Danny and Lydia were dating who?!) He was completely floored when she got to the Nemeton sacrifice.

“You died?”

“For a few hours.”

“Fuck Allison. How are you still here?”

“It was some complicated magic. I didn’t focus on how I survived, I was too stressed about my father not getting killed.”

“So then what happened?”

“After we killed the Darach, a few weeks later another problem came.”

She told him about how her, Scott, and Stiles’ minds were left wide open. She talked about the endless nightmares how Stiles got possessed. All the people who died. How she faked her death. 

“How is Beacon Hills even standing?” Roy asked in disbelief when she was done. 

Allison shrugged. “It gets worse.”

Roy gaped in shock. “How?”

“Kate’s back.”

“Peter killed her though.”

“Not enough.”

“Fuck.”

“My dad went back to Beacon Hills to find her.”

“What about Isaac? You said you left with him.”

“Isaac is in New Orleans. He’s happy there found a new pack.” 

She fought the urge to begin crying. She couldn’t cry. Crying was for the weak. But then Roy suddenly placed an arm over her shoulder. It wasn’t like Jackson to comfort someone so openly, but this wasn’t Jackson anymore.

|~~~~|

The next day, Allison was heading back with Roy to the base. “Oliver hates me. You sure this is ok?”

“Oliver has severe disdain for anyone who's not his sister, Felicity or Diggle, but that’s because no one can stay mad at him for long.” 

“I’ll keep that in mind.” 

Roy opened the door so they could go down to the stairs. Felicity was sitting by the computers, working with some strange code. Diggle was off by the punching bags, while Oliver was shooting arrows at a target. 

“Why did you bring her here?” Oliver asked, drawing another arrow without turning around.

“Cause I can.”

Oliver resorted to another tactic. “You’re late.”

“Whatever.” 

Allison watched Roy pick up a bow and stack of arrows. Allison couldn’t help but laugh. “Seriously?”

“Shut up.” Roy said, quickly.

“Sorry. I’ll stay quiet.” 

Roy rolled his shoulders and shot an arrow. Allison hid her snigger as the arrow missed. 

“Is something funny?” Oliver asked, narrowing his eyes.

Allison bit her tongue. “No. I’m sorry.”

Roy rolled his eyes. “She’s laughing at me.”

“I’m not. I swear.” Allison giggled. 

“Why?” Felicity asked, spinning in her chair. Her curiosity peeking at the newcomer. 

“Cause she thinks I suck.”

“She’s not wrong.” Oliver added.

Roy glared at him. 

“You are a bit though. Form is completely off.” Allison stated, sitting on one of the tables.

“And you are someone who can judge on archery?” Oliver asked. 

“I wouldn’t say judge.” Allison said innocently. 

“She’s an expert archer. Nationally ranked.” Roy finally informed, but then he got a sly smile. “I bet she’s as good as you.”

Oliver didn’t like that idea. He squared his shoulders. “I doubt it.”

Roy grinned at Allison. “Care to show him?”

Allison sighed, but stood to her feet. 

She could hear Roy, Diggle, and Felicity making bets as Allison grabbed Roy’s bow. 

Oliver shot the first target. Allison didn’t even think twice. Holding a bow was second nature to her. She made the target as well. 

The two then proceeded to go into a competitive match of shooting arrows from different places in the base. It was Diggle who set his foot down when Oliver was going to go up the rafters. 

“Wow. She’s is just as good as you,” Felicity grinned. “Thanks for knocking him a peg Allison.”

Allison smiled. “No, really, who are you?” Oliver asked.

Allison turned to Roy in some way to find an excuse. ‘It’s a family thing.”

“A family that murders people.”

“My family hasn’t made the best choices.” She set the bow down and turned to Roy. “Can we go?”

Roy nodded, grabbing his things.

|~~~~|

They ended up at a burger joint. She listened to Roy talk about his life and mostly about Thea. From the sound of it, Allison knew one thing. Roy had a type. Bossy, assertive, and a bit of a brat. It wasn’t necessarily bad. From the stories Allison was positive she would get along with her, but from Roy’s despondent nature, Thea didn’t sound like she was coming back. 

Allison did her best to change the subject after that. They chatted aimlessly and it felt nice. It felt like having a real friend again. But reprieve never greeted Allison with open arms. 

Smoke bombs were thrown into the restaurant. Both of them dropped to the ground. She grabbed onto Roy, but his hands slipped from her fingers when she was lifted into the air. Allison groaned as she was thrown into a moving van. Luckily, Roy was thrown in with her along with other civilians. 

The van doors closed on them and soon the van released its own toxin. Allison saw black after that.

She woke up tied to a chair in a warehouse. She searched for Roy,and found him chained to a chair across from her. Several other civilians were around them, their cries muffled by a gag.

“You idiots!” Allison heard from outside two doors. “I said only grab the hacker.”

“You never said who it was.”

Allison looked around, looking for an escape. Roy was doing the same. Their eyes met and Allison nodded. Roy without struggle broke through the chains and stood quickly. He went to Allison breaking the chains. The civilians cried to get released as well, but Roy assured them they would get to them later. 

“Can you smell how many there are?” Allison asked, rubbing her wrists once she was set free.

Roy sniffed the room. “Three out by the door. And I can think I can smell ten more in the building.” 

“So what’s the plan?”

“We’ll take them out, I can do it no problem and then we release the civilians.”

And then he was running out of the room. “Wait! Roy! What kind of plan is that?” Ugh. Of course, he was still as irrational as ever. 

She caught him battling with two guards. Allison went into to help. A guard came at her. Allison stood her ground, glaring. She reached behind her, pulling out her Chinese ring daggers. She had taken into carrying them everywhere after her run-in with Oliver. She swiped at the guard’s back without mercy. The wound was deep but nonfatal. 

When she turned around, she already saw Roy running down the hallway.

They entered a room filled with guards with guns, surrounding a man with glasses and bowtie, so this was the hacker. The man screamed through the gag. She noticed Roy hesitate and through it, Allison knew that Roy hadn’t predicted the guns. Crap, he couldn’t help to his full extent without using his werewolf abilities.

The guards immediately began shooting.

Allison ducked behind barrels. She only had her daggers. This was not a fair fight. But then she recalled everything back in Beacon Hills. She had handled Alphas, Kanimas, and evil demons. She could do this. She tightened her hand on one of her daggers, breathing deeply.

She peeked from the barrels and threw the dagger at the closest guard. The dagger impaled in the man’s thigh. Allison rushed out, grabbing his gun and ducking back into the fray. With the gun, she began to shoot at the guards. She shot only to wound, aiming clearly for the men’s legs.

With quick ease, Allison had all the guards rolling on the ground in pain.

Roy went for the hacker and set him loose. 

“Are you ok?” Roy asked him.

The hacker nodded.

All three jumped as glass broke in the rafters above. Allison pointed the gun to the ceiling, ready to shoot. Her hand lowered when she saw it was Oliver in his vigilante gear.

“What? Did trying to fit into those tight pants take that long?” Roy snarked.

Oliver jumped down, standing in front of Allison.

Allison stood straighter.

“Who are you?”

Allison looked at the hacker. “Someone who wants to help.”

|~~~~|

Despite Allison expressing her intentions with Oliver on why she was here, the man did not trust her. Allison showed up to their secret base every day for the past week, but the man still gave her the most mistrustful look.

Allison was fed up with. 

“You did what?” Chris shouted at her.

“I shot a few people who kidnapped civilians.” Allison repeated, as she bit into her sandwich. She was sitting across from her community college. Her class had gotten canceled and she was enjoying her free time off to catch up with her father. 

_ “Allison.” _

Allison perked up as she saw Oliver Queen standing over her and casting a shadow. Her eyes opened wide. "Hey dad, I’ll call you back.”

_ “Allison! Allison!” _

She hung up the phone and looked up. “Hello. Did Felicity make you come?”

Oliver's jaw clenched. “Diggle.”

“Ah. And?”

“That I just," he huffed out air. He looked physically pained. "Look they all want you in the team.”

Her eyes narrowed. “But you don’t trust me.”

“No.”

Allison didn’t need this man’s trust. Hell, she could probably do vigilante work without him, but she had some strange inkling that she just needed to ally herself with him. 

“But I’m willing to listen.” Oliver said. 

“I don’t have anything to say to you.”

“I’m willing to listen to whatever you want to tell me.”

For once his words were sincere, so Allison went back to her plate and mumbled out a fine.

|~~~~|

The dimmed lights in the underground secret base calmed Allison's nerves. It made telling the truth by the means of precise lies and deceptions much easier. 

“I’ve done a lot of unmentionable things." Allison told Oliver. She sat on the medical table and kept her eyes straight on Oliver's vigilante outfit across from her. "I’ve helped kill uh  _ people _ . I was trained by my father and mother my whole life. Although I didn't realize it was training until I was seventeen. They placed me when I was young in gymnastic classes, fencing, archery, anything to get me prepared for the family business."

"Which was?"

"We called ourselves hunters."

"Assassins?"

"Something like that. I was unaware of it until my aunt told me. And then the real training started when I knew. They would kidnap me and tie me up and expect me to escape on my own, force me to watch people get tortured. They would force me to make decisions on killing. It was an intense time. My grandfather had a lot do with it. He tricked me to go against my friends and to kill them."

"Kill Roy?"

"Yup and others."

"I thought you two were friends."

"We were. I was stupid and weak. Because of my poor choices and judgment I almost killed the people closest to me."

"Why would your family have you kill your friends. Weren't you all just kids?"

"My friends are in—a what's the easiest way to put this—a gang of sorts. Leadership has moved since Roy was initiated into the gang so I don't think he would easily be accepted. And there are new members and a lot of members have died or left."

"And you were part of the gang?"

"Yes. Very much." 

"Why did you leave?"

She sighed and kicked her feet. "One of our members went rogue and killed nearly everyone in town, which is what we were against. We protected the city from um other  _ gangs _ . We tried to stop him, but he was strong and the most clever of us all. In the end, I found a way to stop him but I knew if I did, I would be in that gang for the rest of my life. I wanted out so my father and another member helped fake my death and we all left. The other member is gone he found a gang which was more useful to his needs. My dad went back because the pack—I mean the gang—needed help."

“I still don’t understand why you left.”

“Because when people died or decided to leave, everyone just forgot about them. We helped the town but hardly each other, everyone always lied and we got hurt because of it. I figured with all the dangerous stuff we put ourselves in, I would die sooner or later. So I wanted it to be on my terms. I still wanted to help but not such in a toxic environment.”

She finally turned to Oliver who had been standing a few feet away from her. His eyes looked distant and his stiff posture alluded that he wasn’t happy to what he was hearing.

“So yeah that’s my story.” Allison finished lamely.

“With key elements still missing.”

“Yup, I’m sorry, I can’t—”

“Tell me everything,” He said looking at her. “I get it. You are still protecting the gang. It’s for their protection as much as mine. I get it; I really do. There’s these two people, a couple who helped me a long time ago. I don’t mention them much.”

Allison nodded. 

“Allison?”

“Yeah.”

Oliver stepped forward confidently until he was right in front of her. She tilted her head to look up at him. “Here we protect our own first no matter the cost.”

She scrunched her brows, “What do you—”

He held up a hand, “—Here we honor our fallen comrades. We do not kill our captives.”

Allison’s eyes opened wide understanding his words, she nearly choked when he did say them, “Allison, I would like to have you on the team.”

|~~~~|

If Allison thought training with her father and Gerard was hard, training with Oliver was even worse. Yeah, he did not put her in life or death situations or force her into anything, which was a plus, but his workout regimen was intense. 

“Stop!” Oliver shouted.

Allison stepped away from the Wing Chun dummy. She was wearing her sportswear but was already covered from head to toe in sweat despite they had only been doing this for fifteen minutes.

“This is not about punching. It is about control.” He informed.

Allison rolled her eyes. “Well this isn’t my thing, give me a bow and arrow any day.”

“No, if you are going to be out in the field, you need to learn everything. And,” He looked over at Roy who was doing stretches on a mat a few feet away from them. “Your archery could still use some work.”

“Excuse me,” Allison fought the urge to shout.

“Your precision is excellent, but under stress you might not shoot well.”

“I’ve shot my arrow under stress plenty of times.”

“But in a fight? Or in long-distance?”

Allison remained quiet and looked down at her sneakers. “Long distance,” She said after a while.

“We need to teach you to shoot arrows at a quick rate, but first this. Again.”

Allison went back into her stance. She punched the wooden post with her elbows and the palm of her hands, but within two seconds, Oliver shouted, “Stop.”

“What?”

“More control. You are following the form, but you have no control of your arms.”

“I don’t understand how to do that.”

Roy stood up. “Remember that time you fought with Isaac and literally stabbed him in the back?”

If Oliver was surprised he didn’t show it. “Yeah, what about it?”

“Think of then. You were fighting with someone a lot stronger and faster than you, but when you attacked, you controlled all your movements while Isaac attacked you blindly. It’s the reason you almost killed him.”

“And how do you even remember that, if I recall you were looking a little  _ green _ .”

“I got flashes.”

“Right.” She squared her shoulders and pictured a werewolf in front of her. She was taught werewolves never had control. They relied on their supernatural enhancements rather than the fight, which was the reason hunters could fight on par with them. Hunters had to have control of their body to control the situation and then win. 

She punched the beam on her right at a slower pace than she expected. But she did it again to the left and then to the bottom right, and then back in a pattern. 

Oliver looked pleased and took a step back to watch her movements more clearly. She felt his gaze, but after five minutes she lost his presence. She could vaguely feel him instructing Roy with a bow and arrow again, but she was too lost in her own world.

She only broke out of her trance when her phone rung thirty minutes later. Both Roy and Oliver stopped as she went over to her bag.

“Hello?”

“Allison! Where are you?” Her father shouted. 

“Uh,” She looked around the underground base. “Hanging out with a friend.”

“Are you indoors?”

“Yes. Why?”

She heard a pause from her father, “Uh the deadpool. The Stilinski kid and Lydia found out the password and your name happened to be it.” 

Allison regretted having her phone volume at the highest setting because both Oliver’s and Roy’s eyes went wide. 

“Um I’m fine. I think whoever set the deadpool, thinks I’m dead so there’s nothing to worry about.”

“I know I just,” She heard her father sigh. “I’m just checking if you are ok.”

“I’m good, trust me.”

“Ok, well I’ll keep you updated on anything about Kate.”

“Alright, talk to you later dad.” She hung up on her father and stared at Oliver.

He had amused grin, “Deadpool?”

“Yup, starting to see why I left?” She went back to the dummy. 

The two didn’t press for more information.

|~~~~|

“So…” Roy trailed. Both of them were sitting on her couch and enjoying a random movie on HBO. “How did you get Oliver to train you?”

Allison threw a popcorn in her mouth. “Said I was in some sort of gang.”

Roy spluttered his soda. “Oh god, was I part of this gang?” He made pretentious air quotes.

“Of course. I had to make it believable.”

“I was never in Derek’s stupid pack.”

“It’s not like he wanted you in it.” She fought a smile. “Sorry.” She settled on the couch more comfortably. “He’s not the Alpha anymore anyway, he lost it trying to save his sister or something. Oh yeah, forgot to tell you he has a sister, she’s about our age.”

“Is she hot?”

“Yeah but with Derek’s personality.” 

“If she’s hot, it’s ok.”

“I can’t believe you just said that.”

Roy shrugged. He stood up to grab a beer from her fridge. She wasn’t sure why he liked beer when he couldn’t even get drunk. “So what other minor details have you forgotten to tell me?”

“That Scott’s the Alpha.” Allison muttered.

Roy slammed the fridge. “What? Bullshit.”

“Yup. He’s a True Alpha whatever that means.”

Roy headed back to the couch. “So what is he good leader?”

“Sort of. If he stopped lying to everyone. He lies to Stiles a lot and he’s not happy about that, although the lying kind of stopped when Scott got another girlfriend.”

“I doubt she’s as good as you,” Roy tried to comfort.

“No, she’s good. She’s nice.”

“What’s she like?”

“Oh you know the typical kitsune.”

“A what?”

“A fox with a tail.”

Roy took a sip of his beer, “Kinky. What about you? Did you fuck around?”

Allison blushed a bit. “No.”

“Oh my god, who?”

Allison glared, “Oh Roy, if you want to talk about boys you have to braid my hair.”

He shoved her. “C’mon. It’s not Stiles is it?”

Allison shuddered, “No um. Isaac.”

Roy burst out laughing. Allison kicked him. “Sorry, but really?”

“He was nice.” Allison whined. 

“Right.”

“And he had a good tongue.”

Roy clapped his hands together, “And there it is. So you guys doing a long distance thing with him in New Orleans?”

“Nah, we weren’t really together. Before we left Beacon Hills, we sort of decided to just be friends.” 

“God, remove all the supernatural beings and your life is one giant cliche.” 

“Talk about the guy who went out to get a secret identity.”

“Hey it happened.” Roy took another sip, “By the way, how’s Danny? You haven’t mentioned him other than he dated a werewolf.” 

Allison shrugged, “I don’t know. According to my dad, he’s not in Beacon Hills anymore.” 

“He’s not dead is he?”

“Not that I know of.”

Roy pouted. Allison could see his thinking face on. “That’s it.” Roy pulled out his phone. 

“What? Are you going to facebook stalk him?”

“No, even better.” 

|~~~~|

“Alright,” Felicity cracked her knuckles over her keyboard. “Who are we stalking?”

“Daniel Keahu Mahealani,” Jackson said with perfect pronunciation.

Both Allison and Roy hovered behind Felicity as she typed quickly on her keyboard. “And there you go.” She leaned toward her computer screen, “It says he dropped out of highschool, but there’s a record of a GED. Um credit card activity...a train ticket to Central City. Got an apartment and it says here he’s attending Central City University. He’s also...what the hell?”

Allison glanced at the screen and watched it shimmer back and forth. Felicity began to type furiously. “Someone’s blocking me from his files. Hold on let me...goddamn it!”

“It’s ok,” Roy smiled. “That would be Danny. He got out. That’s good.”

“Was he part of the gang you two used to be in?” Felicity questioned. She was still trying. Allison figured she was taking it as a game.

“I don’t know was he?” Roy asked her.

“Not to my knowledge,” Allison replied, looking at the complicate code.

She jumped as someone hacked into Felicity’s computer. He took control and soon they saw Danny on screen. 

“Whoever this is you have three seconds before I send a nasty virus.” Danny paused. “Jackson? Allison?” Danny smiled. “I knew you weren’t dead.” 

“Hi, I’m Felicity,” She interrupted. “How did you do that firewall?”

“Oh it’s really easy. You see you get the basic coding of a firewall and then structure the coding by reversing only one line so whoever tries to get in has a hard time finding it.”

“Oh my god,” Felicity laughed, “That’s so amateurish. And brilliant.”

“Exactly. Nobody really expects it so I do it.”

“Danny.” Roy tried to get his attention.

“Oh sorry. How have you been? I thought you were in London.”

“Uh I’m in Starling City.” 

“Cool.”

“So you left Beacon Hills?”

“Totally. Things were way too crazy. Although things here in Central City are a bit weird too but I’m nowhere near involved so I manage. What about you Allison?”

“Same reason.” She said.

“Well if you two want to visit you can,” Felicity said. “Oliver and I were thinking of heading to Central City to go see a friend.”

“Did Barry wake up?” Roy asked.

“Yup a few weeks ago.” Felicity answered. 

“Ok so will see you when we see you.” Allison smiled. 

“Great, well I gotta go. I have a class in five. Oh and Felicity, right? Don’t hack into my files again.”

“Oh I will.” She teased, although Allison couldn’t tell if she was really being serious. 

The video feed cut shortly after. Roy leaned away from the table, “Well, that’s one less thing to worry about.”

Allison agreed. Her phone buzzed, she expected it to be her father but was a little startled when it was a text from Oliver. She groaned as she read his message. “He wants us to go meet him by the construction site on third for some training.”

Roy made a face. “Let’s ditch.”

Allison looked at Felicity. “No worries. If you two want to go ditch, I’ll come up with an excuse.”

Roy’s eyes opened wide, “Oh god no. Oliver would hate me if I dragged you into it. Let’s go.” Roy dashed up the stairs.

Allison looked to Felicity, “That was part of your plan right? To make him go?”

“Yup.”

Allison laughed but followed Roy. 

|~~~~|

Allison concentrated on her Wing Chun Training. She was able to go a lot quicker than when she had started a few months ago. Still, she could not believe this was her life now. A few days ago they had gone to Central City. Roy and her went to go visit Danny while Felicity visited some guy with superpowers. Seriously, superpowers and werewolves. Her life could not get any crazier. 

Allison wiped the sweat from her brow and went to go do Sinawali drills with Roy. 

“We need a name for you.” Felicity said, twirling in her chair as she watched them. 

“Is that really necessary?” Allison asked with a grimace. “I don’t even have a suit. Not that I want to be running around in spandex.”

“Of course it’s necessary. Oliver is the Arrow, Roy is Arsenal.”

“I never agreed to that,” Roy interrupted.

Felicity continued like she hadn’t heard, “And you can be hmmm…”

Allison stopped her drills as she saw Oliver come down the stairs with Diggle. He raised an amused eyebrow in Felicity’s direction. 

“Oh I know! We’ll call you Artemis!”

“What?” Allison scoffed.

“Well your fake identity is Cynthia which is derivative of Artemis and she was a skilled archeress and hunter.”

“I’m not a hunter.” Allison spoke too quickly.

“No,” Roy cut in, “But it fits.” 

Allison mulled it over. Artemis, she liked it.

|~~~~|

Artemis liked the way her green mask clung to her face. Her body moved effortlessly in the motorcycle spandex suit that covered her entire body. Her eyes fell to her chest where a giant green arrow was embroidered on her chest. 

“Arsenal. I’m heading toward you.” 

Allison snapped out of her daze as she heard Oliver’s voice over the intercom. Allison stood up from her kneeling position.

She could hear outside a truck sliding against pavement. And then she heard two explosions, most likely from where Roy had popped the truck’s tires.

“Artemis, we got a runner.”

“On it.” She grinned. She jumped off the balcony almost right on top of the guy. Without any effort she was able to knock him to the ground. Oliver and Roy appeared a few seconds later. 

“Vincent Steelgrave,” Oliver said. “You have failed this city.” Oliver raised his fist and knocked the man unconscious.

“Oh my god, does he always say that?” She asked.

“Yes.”

“Yes.”

“Yes.”

Oliver merely shot her glare.

But all went well on her first assignment that she laughed in glee. Roy thumped her back and Oliver congratulated her. It felt so good that for that night she forgot about Beacon Hills. 

|~~~~|

Allison was actually impressed. A year. That’s how long the supernatural took to catch up with her. 

They were doing a typical mission. They were in an abandoned warehouse. Roy was on the floor level using his sticks to attack the swarm of bad guys. Oliver was there with him. Allison was on the second floor, firing her arrows and watching the boy’s backs. But suddenly one of the men moved too quickly and knocked Oliver to the ground. 

Allison narrowed her eyes ready to shot an arrow at him, but her heart stopped when she watched his eyes shimmer an electric blue. Her hesitation caused one of the bad guys to load up the truck with explosives and then take off. 

Roy shouted and jumped into the van right as it took off. Allison snapped out of her daze and jumped down and tried to go help Oliver, who had gotten up and was fighting with the remaining stragglers. 

Allison used her bow to clock one under the jaw. Her eyes widened when this man’s eyes were blue too. 

“Oh no.” She stepped back and noticed all of them had glowing blue eyes.

From the corner of her eye she saw Oliver come near her.

“What’s going on?” Oliver asked, coming in front of her. Which was ridiculous, considering he had no clue what these things were.

Allison pulled him back instead. “I’ll explain later. We need to run.”

“Why?”

“The girl is right. You should run.”

Before Oliver could put a fight, she dragged him the opposite way and pushed him forward. “Run.”

Oliver did as he was told. The werewolves were quick to follow. 

“Arsenal!” Allison shouted through the headset. “Where are you?”

“Busy.” He replied. “We’ve run into—”

“I know.” 

“Try not to get yourself killed.”

“Uh duh.”

Allison jumped over a fence after Oliver. “Do you have a smoke bomb?” She shouted.

“Yes.” He readied his arrow and then shot three arrows into the ground. The smoke was enough to deter the werewolves.

Allison continued running with Oliver.

“Felicity.” Allison said over the radio. “Where is the nearest nursery? 

**Author's Note:**

> If you have questions on how this ends, let me know.
> 
> Comment please ><


End file.
